Broken Heart
by MnC21
Summary: Hitsugaya was just heartbroken after the Soul Society Arc. Sorrow still filled his life, so he was sent to Shinobi World to take a break. There, he met a pink haired girl who knew his hurt feeling.


This is my first try on fanfic. I tried my best. It is a HitsuSaku Oneshot. Sorry for any mistake. Thank you to ShelbyQueen25 for correcting my mistake. I put your tip on my story. I am really grateful ^^. Please read and review. Critiques are welcome. Enjoy it^^

Setting: For Bleach, it is after Soul Society Arc. And for Naruto, it is after Sasuke's leaving, before Shippuden.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Hitsugaya was just heartbroken after the Soul Society Arc. Sorrow still filled his life, so he was sent to Shinobi World to take a break. There, he met a pink haired girl who knew his hurt feeling.

**Broken Heart**

'So, this is Shinobi world,' thought the young captain. He was at the top of the Hokage tower looking around the whole village that was called Konohagakure.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, captain of the tenth division in Gotei 13, was sent to Shinobi world to handle Hollows there. Actually, this was a vacation to refresh his mind. A month ago was the worst month in his life. There was Ryoka incident (Soul Society Arc) when Hinamori, his childhood friend and also the vice-captain of the fifth division, tried to kill him because she thought Hitsugaya killed Aizen, captain of the fifth division. Sorrow still filled his heart whenever he remembered what happened a month ago. Captain Commander Yamamoto realized it, so he sent Hitsugaya from Soul Society, away from Hinamori, so that he could let the sorrow out of his mind.

So, here he was, in Konohagakure Shibobi village in Shinobi world.

Hitsugaya sighed as he thought, 'As far as I look around this village, I only sense less people in this village who have high reatsu enough to see Shinigamis and Hollows. So, I guess, there are no more than ten Hollows I could meet until I go back to the Soul Society.'

Then, he walked along the Hokage tower until he noticed there was a woman who looked like Matsumoto, his vice-captain, drunk after drinking bottles of sake. 'Matsumoto? That is impossible. She is in Soul Society right now. So, who is she? Her appearance and habit do look like Matsumoto's,' he thought. Curious, he continued observing the strange woman, until a small pink-haired interrupted his thoughts.

"Excuse me," she said. "You're blocking my way. I need to speak with my mentor." She stood politely until he regained his composure and moved, mumbling "I'm sorry."

"Nevermind," she said and walked toward the woman who absolutely looked like Matsumoto. "Tsunade-sama, are you drunk again? Wake up! You still have much paperwork to do and Shizune-san doesn't want to help you anymore. " she tried to wake up the woman she called Tsunade-sama. But it was useless. She sighed heavily and turned her head to Hitsugaya. "I do apologize for my Hokage's behavior. Did you want to meet with her? This is her office, so I'm guessing you have an appointment with her. Besides, I've never seen you before. You don't belong to this village, do you?"

His eyes widened. "She is a Hokage? Um, I don't have any intention of meeting her. I am just a bit curious about her because she does look like someone I know. Yeah, you're right. I don't belong to this village. Wait! You could see me?"

"What do you mean? Am I supposed not able to see you?" she asked confused.

"Um…, yes." Suddenly, he sensed a Hollow. "Sorry, can't explain it to you right now." With that, he left in his shunpo (flash step), leaving the confused pink haired girl.

XXX

The next day, Hitsugaya was walking through the forest when he sensed some reatsu. 'This reatsu is familiar. Ah, I know, this is the pink haired girl's reatsu I met yesterday. Wait a minute, there is another reatsu. It's hollow. And the hollow is going to the direction of the girl. I should be in a hurry.'

"Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya was just in time to kill the hollow before it could reach the pink haired girl. He then walked toward her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, "Wh-what was that? And who are you?" she asked in afraid voice. "That was a hollow. And I am a Shinigami. It is my job to execute them."

There was no answer. The girl didn't respond his explanation. She just stared at him. Hitsugaya could feel her emerald eyes meet his turquoise eyes. And he didn't know why, he felt that he and the girl were the same, but he didn't know the same what.

"What is your name?" she finally asked, suddenly broke the silence.

"Huh? Oh, Hitsugaya Toushirou." He answered.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, Toushirou. "

"Hey, that is Hitsugaya to you."

"Eeh..? Um, okay. Hitsugaya, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Do you just have a broken heart?"

That question surprised him. He then remembered Hinamori and what happened a month ago. Oh, yes. He had a broken heart. Hinamori was Hitsugaya's childhood friend. They grew up together like siblings. For Hitsugaya, Hinamori was the one he wanted to protect. But Hinamori didn't trust him and wanted to kill him. Just imagine that you were Hitsugaya. How do you feel when someone you really want to protect tried to kill you? You must have had a broken heart, right?

Hitsugaya's eyes saddened. He finnaly said, "How did you know?"

"I know, because your eyes look like mine," she said. Her eyes saddened too.

"Do you also…" he was cut off.

"Yeah, I also have a broken heart. Well, do you mind listening to my story? " she asked hopefully.

He looked at her deeply. He knew they were the same, in one way or another. They both had a broken heart, all because of the people they loved. "No, I don't mind it. Just talk what you want to talk. And I'm listening."

Now, they sat on the tree's branch. Sakura took a deep breath before she started to tell him her sad story about Sasuke's leaving. She told him everything about how Sasuke left and broke her heart and how she tried so hard to stop him. At the end of the story, Sakura cried. Hitsugaya felt the same pain, so he embraced her and said,"That's okay. Just cry as long as you want. Cry until you feel free. You're not alone." With that, she cried on his hug.

After Sakura finished her crying, Hitsugaya told her his story about Hinamori. He told her how Hinamori tried to kill him and how he was just trying to protect her. At the end of the story, a single tear dropped from Hitsugaya's eyes. But, then Sakura wiped it away.

"You know what, Haruno? I feel much better after listening and telling you the broken heart story. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Hitsugaya. I do thank you, too, "she paused, and then continued "Since we have the same broken heart, do you think we should make a new start?"

Hitsugaya blinked, and then smiled warmly, "Why not? I think that's a good idea."

They hugged each other tighter. Both of them knew how pain to have broken hearts, so they made a promise in their heart that this was the first and the last time they would have broken hearts. And also, they thanked God. Having these broken hearts lead them to find their true love.

XXX

Owari! The end

Oh my god! It takes two and half hours for me to create this story! And well, as I said before, this is my first fanfic. I do apologize for all mistakes I made. Once again, thank you ShelbyQueen25. Please read and review. Critiques are welcome.

*MnC21*


End file.
